


Diplomatic Dinner

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner between two national leaders, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Dinner

"Your men may have misremembered where the boundary lies, my dear Victor," Silver said in a warm, polite voice.

"Did they now? I am certain I have discussed the status of the borders with them in the past. Perhaps the map you were looking at was from one of the older treaties?" he suggested, using the same courteous tone with her.

"Maybe we should compare maps, to be certain we are both on the same page." She met his eyes, and he quirked a small smile at her.

"I keep the latest treaties and maps in my personal chamber, dear Silver. Join me?"

She nodded, standing from the table after placing her napkin on her plate. "I shall."


End file.
